rickylollofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas è un videogioco d'avventura open world sviluppato da Rockstar North e pubblicato da Rockstar Games. È il quinto capitolo della serie di videogiochi di Grand Theft Auto ed il terzo in 3D. Originariamente pubblicato il 29 ottobre 2004 solo per PlayStation 2, il gioco fu poi pubblicato anche per Xbox e Microsoft Windows nel giugno del 2005. Successivamente la versione digitale del gioco venne rilasciata il 4 gennaio 2008 su Steam, il 20 ottobre 2008 su Xbox Live per Xbox 360 e l'11 dicembre 2012 anche sul PlayStation Store per PlayStation 3 nella sezione Classici PS2. Su PlayStation 2, il gioco è arrivato a vendere oltre 17.33 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, diventando cosi il gioco più venduto per PlayStation 2 di tutti i tempi. Complessivamente, il gioco ha venduto 27.5 milioni di copie fino al 2011.[5] Trama http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=1 modifica Ambientazione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=2 modifica Il videogioco è ambientato nel 1992 nello stato fittizio di San Andreas che è basato sul alcune regioni degli stati di California e Nevada. San Andreas comprende tre metropoli: Los Santos che corrisponde alla reale Los Angeles, San Fierro basata su San Francisco e Las Venturas ovvero Las Vegas.[6] Le tre città sono collegate con vari ponti, autostrade, linee ferroviarie e aeree. Oltre a queste città, la mappa del gioco offre molti altri punti di interesse: tre diverse zone di campagna, un deserto, dodici città rurali, una base militare, montagne, un aereo porto abbandonato e alcuni boschi. Antefatti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=3 modifica Il protagonista è Carl Johnson, soprannominato CJ, un afro-americano nato e cresciuto a Grove Street nel ghetto di Ganton (basato sulla cittadina di Compton) a Los Santos ma vissuto sulla costa orientale, a Liberty City, per tutti i cinque anni precedenti rispetto all'inizio della storia. Prima della sua partenza, lui e suo fratello Sean "Sweet" Johnson erano a capo di una gang, la Orange Grove Street Families (OGF o OG), insieme agli amici d'infanzia Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris e Lance "Ryder" Wilson. Insieme a loro sembra che anche Brian Johnson, il fratello minore di CJ e Sweet, facesse parte della gang: tuttavia nel gioco non c'è ed è nominato di rado, data la sua morte in un'imboscata dei Ballas, altra gang di strada. CJ venne accusato dagli amici e soprattutto da Sweet di essere in parte responsabile della morte del fratello minore, poiché CJ non fu attento a Brian che venne ingenuamente ucciso dai Ballas. CJ, divorato dai sensi di colpa, decise di andarsene dalla frustrante vita di Los Santos ed andare a vivere a Liberty City, cosa che peggiorò ulteriormente l'opinione che il fratello e gli amici avevano di lui; tuttavia, anche a Liberty City è costretto a fare la vita di un criminale, sebbene meno rischiosa della vita da gangster che conduceva a Los Santos, limitandosi a rubare auto per la Mafia di Joey Leone. CJ trascorre cinque anni a Liberty City dimenticandosi quasi completamente della sua famiglia, finché viene contattato dal fratello Sweet che lo avvisa della morte della loro madre in un'imboscata dei Ballas; vuole quindi tornare a casa per i funerali. Ed è qui che l'avventura di CJ ha inizio. Storia http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=4 modifica Los Santos http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=5 modifica San Andreas, 1992. Carl Johnson è costretto a ritornare da Liberty City per la morte della madre, Beverly Johnson. All'uscita dell'aeroporto viene fermato dagli agenti Frank Tempenny, Eddie Pulaski e Jimmy Hernandez, del corpo di polizia "C.R.A.S.H.". I tre accusano Carl di aver ucciso l'agente Ralph Pendelbury (ucciso in verità da loro). Non avendo prove per dimostrare la propria innocenza, Carl viene costretto a "lavorare" per i tre e viene abbandonato nel quartiere di East Los Santos. Dopo l'incontro, Carl raggiunge la casa della madre a Ganton dove incontra l'amico Big Smoke, che inizialmente crede che Carl sia un intruso. Big Smoke accompagna Carl al cimitero dove sono presenti Kendl, la sorella di Carl; Sweet e Ryder, ma al suo arrivo viene additato da questi ultimi due come un codardo, fuggito dalla città per evitare guai, dopo aver causato la morte del fratello Brian. Sarà compito di Carl risollevarsi agli occhi dei compari OGF (Orange Grove Families) nella lotta contro le gang rivali, tra cui i temuti Ballas. Carl, durante un raduno di auto truccate, fa la conoscenza di Cesar Vialpaldo, un messicano capo della gang dei Varrios Los Aztecas. Oltre ad essere un grande appassionato di tuning, Cesar è anche il fidanzato di Kendl, ciò causerà piccoli dissapori tra Carl e Cesar all'inizio, ma presto tutto si risolverà in un rapporto molto amichevole. Insieme ai compari, Carl preleva appena uscito di prigione Jeffery "OG Loc" Cross, altro membro OGF, con l'ossessione di diventare un rapper. Per conto di Loc, Carl andrà a rubare il quaderno delle rime alla villa di Madd Dogg, il più grande rapper di Los Santos, per poi uccidere il suo manager; si intrufolerà poi in una festa sulla spiaggia per rubare un furgone pieno di apparecchiature musicali. Con il quaderno delle rime e il furgone musicale, Loc organizza un party a Grove Street con la speranza di prendere una buona entrata nel rap, ma si dimostra alquanto imbranato a sua insaputa e dai compari viene solo considerato un perdente. Tra un lavoro e l'altro, Carl guadagna rispetto dai suoi compari quando riconquista Glen Park, territorio dei Ballas, una volta cuore del lavoro degli OGF. In un'incursione Carl uccide Kane, il capo dei Ballas, e lascia così disorganizzati i nemici; a questo proposito Sweet organizza una guerra a campo aperto contro i Ballas sotto il cavalcavia dell'autostrada che conduce alla campagna. Ricevuti numerosi consensi, anche Carl si prepara a dirigersi verso il luogo dello scontro quando riceve una chiamata di Cesar che gli mostra una cosa da non credere. Big Smoke e Ryder i suoi amici con la quale è nato e cresciuto sono in accordo con i Ballas e succubi dei CRASH di Tenpenny s e CJ capisce di essere stato tradito, insieme a Sweet e tanti altri OGF. Proprio questi ultimi ora sono in trappola. Percorrendo la città più rapidamente possibile, CJ arriva al luogo dello scontro, dove troverà diversi membri OGF in difficoltà e Sweet sull'asfalto sanguinante. Dopo aver eliminato numerosi Ballas, arriva anche la polizia che arresta tutti. Badlands (campagne) http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=6 modifica Mentre Sweet viene trasferito in un ospedale carcerario, Carl viene trasportato da Tenpenny, Pulaski ed Hernandez ad Angel Pine, una paese di campagna della contea di Whetstone, lontano da Los Santos. I tre gli promettono la libertà in cambio di un favore, ossia uccidere una spia rintanata sul vicino monte Chilliad. Uccisa la spia, Cesar chiama Carl per informarlo del fatto che ha messo sua cugina, Catalina (l'antagonista principale di Grand Theft Auto III), a protezione di Carl stesso. Arrivato in un ristorante nel paesino di Dillimore, nella contea di Red County, Carl apprende che Catalina è una rapinatrice psicopatica, che alterna momenti di isteria ad attimi di sfrenata passione verso Carl, che la aiuterà a svaligiare banche per metà refurtiva. Carl comincia a lavorare anche per The Truth, un pacifico hippie che fa affari con Tenpenny. Proprio l'agente corrotto chiede a CJ di pagare profumatamente The Truth in cambio di molte partite di marijuana, da utilizzare per incastrare un famoso procuratore distrettuale, che infanga il nome di Tenpenny stesso, quindi Carl ruba una mietitrebbia che serve all'hippie per aumentare il raccolto di marijuana. Dopo un po' di tempo, Cesar invita Carl ad una competizione automobilistica illegale di corse su strada in campagna, qui Carl conoscerà anche Wu Zi Mu, chiamato anche Woozie, gentiluomo non vedente a capo delle Triadi cinesi di San Fierro e Las Venturas. Alla competizione si presenterà anche Catalina che, dopo avergli preso a bastonate l'auto, dirà a Carl che lei non è più innamorata di lui, ma di un altro uomo di nome Claude (il protagonista di Grand Theft Auto III), proprio Catalina, nel susseguirsi del gioco, continuerà a bersagliare di chiamate il povero Carl, per ingelosirlo. Rapinando insieme a Catalina e dopo aver vinto la corsa, Carl riesce a guadagnare i soldi da consegnare a The Truth per la droga, ma proprio mentre i due finiscono di sistemare la roba sulla "Nave Madre", il furgoncino di The Truth, la polizia effettua una retata alla fattoria col solo scopo di arrestare l'hippie per spaccio di marijuana. Carl aiuta The Truth a bruciare le coltivazioni rimaste e ad abbattere l'elicottero che li sta seguendo usando un lanciarazzi che si trovava dentro la "Nave Madre" per poi fuggire a San Fierro dove la nuova "base" è un garage abbandonato dato come premio da Catalina per aver vinto le gare automobilistiche di campagna. San Fierro http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=7 modifica Raggiunto a San Fierro da Cesar e Kendl, Carl decide di far sviluppare economicamente il misero garage assumendo al lavoro Jethro, un bravo meccanico; Dwaine, venditore di hot-dog; e Zero, esperto di elettronica e noto venditore di modellini radiocomandati, tre vecchie conoscenze di The Truth. Dopo aver incastrato il procuratore distrettuale con la marijuana di The Truth ed eliminato anche un reporter per conto di Tenpenny e Pulaski, Carl decide di arrivare a capire chi è la mente che dirige quello che poi è diventato il tradimento dei suoi compari più fidati. Insieme a Cesar, Carl pedina coloro che sembrano essere i responsabili di tutto, tra cui c'è anche Ryder, e li fotografa di nascosto durante un incontro ad Angel Pine. Dopo aver sviluppato le foto, Carl chiama Woozie per chiedere se conosce le persone fotografate, gli uomini vengono riconoscuti dall'assistente che rileva a Carl che gli uomini fanno parte di un'organizzazione criminale conosciuta come "Sindacate Loco". CJ decide di sfruttare la fiducia di Jizzy B., padrone del club di spogliarello "Pleasure Domes", per arrivare a conoscere meglio gli altri componenti dell'organizzazione, che sono T-Bone Mendez, capo dei Rifas di San Fierro, e Mike Toreno, spacciatore e capo del Sindacate Loco. Dopo alcune faccende svolte per conto di Woozie a San Fierro il potere di CJ cresce e con Carl decide di agire facendo irruzione nel club, uccidere Jizzy B. e prendere il suo cellulare, venendo così a sapere di un incontro al Pier 69 di San Fierro con gli altri membri del Sindacate Loco. Insieme a Cesar e alla Triade di Woozie, Carl riesce a rovinare l'incontro uccidendo T-Bone Mendez, e il suo ex amico di tante avventure che lo ha tradito Ryder e tutte le guardie presenti, mentre Toreno riesce a fuggire in elicottero. Successivamente Carl viene informato da Woozie che Toreno è all'eliporto della caserma di polizia in centro e sta per decollare in elicottero. Con l'aiuto di un lanciarazzi, Carl abbatte l'elicottero uccidendo il capo del Sindacate Loco per poi successivamente far esplodere la loro fabbrica di droga. Deserto di San Andreas http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=8 modifica Poco dopo, CJ viene contattato da una strana voce metallica, che gli chiede di presentarsi in un ranch a Tierra Robada. Carl esegue, ma solo dopo aver guidato a tempo di record un Monster Truck su richiesta, si verrà a conoscenza che la voce è di Toreno, e che quindi CJ ne aveva ucciso un sosia. Si verrà anche a sapere che Toreno non è uno spacciatore, ma un agente della CIA infiltrato nelle più pericolose bande di San Andreas con lo scopo di sgominarle. Toreno promette a Carl che farà scarcerare Sweet solo se farà qualche lavoretto per lui: Carl recupera pacchi di merce importante, compra un aeroporto abbandonato nel deserto e impara persino a volare; Toreno apprezza i suoi sforzi, rimanendone chiaramente impressionato. Las Venturas http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=9 modifica Arrivato a Las Venturas, Carl comincia a lavorare nel casinò "Four Dragons" di Woozie e i due inizieranno a programmare una rapina al casinò rivale, il "Caligula". Contattato da The Truth, Carl trae in salvo Kent Paul e Maccer, due componenti di una band musicale inglese, che si erano persi nel deserto dopo una sbornia e li porta al casinò Caligula da Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg, che si trova in una brutta situazione: essendo il Caligula's appartenente a famiglie mafiose di Johnny Sindacco e Salvatore Leone, Rosie è stato scelto come elemento neutrale tra di esse, in modo che nessuna delle due abbia più potere sull'altra, in caso contrario, la punizione è la morte. Carl allora decide di lavorare sotto copertura al Caligula's, sotto i comandi di Rosie e del boss Salvatore Leone; l'accesso al Caligula's è quindi più semplificato rispetto alla progettazione della rapina da parte di Carl e Woozie. Carl incontrerà il disabile Johnny Sindacco, che improvvisamente muore d'infarto dopo aver visto Carl in faccia, la sua scorta si scontrerà invano con Carl e Rosie e la famiglia Sindacco è quindi messa fuori gioco. Carl viene ancora contattato da Tenpenny, che gli ordina di prelevare un dossier con informazioni gradite alla polizia. Recuperato il dossier, Tempenny darà appuntamento a Carl nella città fantasma di Las Brujas, a Bone County, qui Tempenny preleverà il dossier e stordirà Hernandez con una pala accusandolo di aver spifferato le malefatte della squadra ai servizi interni. Verrà ordinato a Carl di scavare la fossa per Hernandez, Tempenny andrà a divertirsi, mentre Pulaski resterà per controllare la situazione. Pulaski rivelerà a Carl la sua intenzione di ucciderlo, affermando che Tempenny lo ha sempre fermato quando aveva la possibilità di farlo, infatti, quest'ultimo tenterà di uccidere Carl, che lo disarma durante un inseguimento per poi ucciderlo. Carl, tornato in città, nota una piccola folla che guarda sul tetto di un casinò, dove c'è Madd Dogg che sta cercando di suicidarsi a causa del fallimento della sua carriera dopo la morte del suo manager e del furto del suo quaderno; per fermarlo, Carl prende un furgoncino pieno di scatoloni parcheggiato li vicino ed usa il contenuto di quest'ultimo per attenuare la caduta per poi correre in ospedale, durante il tragitto le parole di Carl fanno capire a Dogg il suo errore e quest'ultimo, per ringraziarlo, lo nomina manager. Leone manderà Carl a intercettare un aereo dei sicari del boss mafioso Forelli (altro rivale in conflitto sfrenato con Leone per la conquista del Caligula's) e di eliminarli prima che essi eliminino Leone, e allontanerà Paul, Maccer e Rosie da Las Venturas per non coinvolgerli. Volerà poi a Liberty City nella casa di Forelli e lo metterà fuori gioco insieme alle sue guardie, così una volta per tutte il Caligula's è salvo sotto la gestione dei Leone. Carl conosce Millie, la croupier del Caligula, dopo averla frequentata ella gli cede la scheda magnetica del Caligula per la rapina (di cui anche lei consenziente). Dopo aver fotografato abusivamente i piani del Caligula all'ufficio di urbanistica, e rubato quattro motociclette della polizia, essendo anche in possesso della scheda magnetica Carl compie con successo la rapina perfetta insieme a Woozie, Zero e altre reclute. Dopo la rapina Leone chiude definitivamente con Carl, per tradimento. Intanto al Casinò Four Dragon's Woozie, Carl e Kendl aprono dei provini per gestire il casinò quando sopraggiunge guarito il rapper Madd Dogg sconsolato per aver dato la sua villa a Los Santos allo spacciatore messicano Big Poppa, come equivalente a un debito che rendeva il rapper impossibilitato, essendo senza soldi. Carl ritorna quindi innervosito a Los Santos per riconquistare insieme alla Triade la villa di Dogg. Ritorno a Los Santos http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=10 modifica Dogg vede in televisione OG Loc intervistato, innervosito lo raggiunge insieme a Carl e dopo un inseguimento lo costringe a restituire le rime e pagare i diritti d'autore violati. Dopo che Carl ha rubato un caccia "Hydra" da una nave militare per conto di Toreno, Sweet viene finalmente scarcerato. Quest'ultimo è deluso di Carl per non aver difeso il quartiere durante la sua assenza, infatti, tutti i territori degli OGF sono andati persi, in mano ai Ballas. Carl capisce che deve conquistare parecchi territori per costringere i membri delle gang nemiche a confessare dove si trovi Big Smoke. Nel frattempo, Tenpenny, per mancanza di prove, viene assolto dalle accuse di istigazione alla prostituzione, omicidio, abuso sessuale, spaccio di droga, corruzione e altro ancora. La città va così in rivolta saccheggiando le case altrui e dando fuoco a case, auto e moto. Questo evento nelle ultime missioni del gioco è l'ispirazione della famosa Rivolta di Los Angeles del 1992 scoppiata per motivi razziali. Carl, solo dopo aver riconquistato vari territori riesce finalmente a sapere della posizione di Big Smoke, che si è comprato una reggia di crack. Aiutato dalla confusione della rivolta, Carl elimina le guardie del corpo di Big Smoke e si ritrova ad affrontarlo in uno scontro a fuoco dal quale esce vincitore. Big Smoke, in punto di morte, confessa di "essere rimasto intrappolato nei soldi e nel potere, e che vedeva solo l'opportunità di guadagno". A questo punto arriva Tenpenny, che minaccia Carl con un fucile da combattimento e gli fa riempire una valigetta di denaro, come riserva per il viaggio programmato. Dopodiché, Tenpenny spara agli impianti di illuminazione e manda l'intero edificio in fiamme. Aiutandosi con un estintore, Carl riesce ad uscire dalla reggia pochi secondi prima della sua esplosione. Sweet vede Tenpenny scappare su un'autopompa e si aggrappa alla scaletta, desideroso di vendicarsi per la madre e per il fratello. Con un'auto decappotabile, Carl afferra Sweet quando una recluta di Tenpenny tenta di farlo cadere giù dall'autopompa. Mentre Sweet si occupa del volante, Carl spara ai poliziotti e ai gangster imbizzarriti. Sul ponte che si affaccia sul quartiere natale di Carl, Ganton o Grove Street, Tenpenny perde il controllo dell'autopompa e cade giù dal ponte, morendo per le ferite riportate. Carl capisce di aver "battuto il sistema", come dice The Truth. Madd Dogg riceve il suo primo Disco d'Oro per il suo nuovo album gangsta rap. Carl, infine, riceve un'ultima telefonata di Catalina, che ha tentano di nuovo di ingelosirlo ansimando al telefono. Da questo momento, il giocatore potrà eseguire le missioni secondarie e conquistare tutti i territori per completare il gioco al 100%. Personaggi http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=11 modifica ;Carl "CJ" Johnson Carl Johnson, per gli amici "CJ" ha vissuto cinque anni a Liberty City per dimenticare la morte del fratello Brian, avvenuta per colpa di Carl che lasciò il fratello in difficoltà contro i Ballas, pur di salvarsi lui. E' costretto a ritornare a Los Santos dopo che i Ballas in un'imboscata uccidono sua madre, Beverly. All'arrivo a Los Santos, incontra gli agenti corrotti Frank Tempenny, Eddie Pulaski e Jimmy Hernedez, che lo arrestano e lo lasciano in un territorio di una Gang nemica a quella di CJ, i Ballas. Dopo i funerali della madre, CJ incontra i suoi amici e familiari e scopre che la sua vecchia Gang, Orange Grove Street si è indebolita e ha perso dei territori, per colpa dei già citati Ballas, eterni rivali della Grove Street Families e i Los Santos Vagos, gang messicana residente sulle coste, colline e montagne di Los Santos. ;Sean "Sweet" Johnson Sean Johnson, per gli amici "Sweet" è il fratello di CJ. Da quando CJ è fuggito a Liberty City, lo ha sempre incolpato della morte del fratello Brian. È il capo della vecchia e ormai in crisi gang Orange Grove Families. È un personaggio molto deciso, coerente e coraggioso e riacquisterà fiducia in CJ, solo quando quest'ultimo dimostrerà di non scappare più dai problema come ha fatto in passato. ;Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris Melvin Harris, per gli amici "Big Smoke" è un vecchio amico di CJ e Sweet, membro anche lui della Orange Grove Families, OGF. Sovrappeso ma saggio e il gangster più mite tra gli OGF. Deciderà di mettersi in affari con Tenpenny e con i Ballas, quando gli OGF sembreranno finiti prima dell'arrivo di CJ e organizzerà un traffico di droga con i Ballas e i Vagos, insieme a Ryder(Altro amico di CJ e Sweet). Verrà ucciso da CJ nell'ultima missione del videgioco, durante la rivolta a Los Santos. ;Lance "Ryder" Wilson Lance Wilson, per gli amici "Ryder". Come Big Smoke, anche Ryder è un vecchio amico di CJ e Sweet, e anche lui è membro della Orange Grove Families. Tossicodipendente, noto per il suo carettere menefreghista e violento, è lui che si occupa di procurare le armi alla gang, venendo talvolta aiutato anche da CJ. Nel susseguirsi della trama del videogioco, verrà più volte preso in giro per la sua altezza. Insieme a Big Smoke, tradirà la OGF mettendosi in affari con i Ballas e i Vagos, verrà ucciso da CJ durante la sua residenza a San Fierro. ;Kendl Johnson Kendl è la sorella di CJ, Sweet e l'ormai defunto Brian. È in continua lite con Sweet, il quale non è d'accordo che Kendl esca con un membro di un'altra Gang, Varrios Los Aztecas. Bella, intelligente e dal carattere forte, vorrebbe uscire dal ghetto per fare successo insieme alla sua famiglia. ;Brian Johnson Brian, è il defunto fratello di CJ, Sweet e Kendl. Sweet incolpa CJ della morte di Brian, e Carl ammetterà la sua colpevolezza vendicando però il fratello decidendo di andare ad ucidere Big Smoke da solo. ;Beverly Johnson Beverly è l'ormai defunta madre di CJ, Sweet, Kendl e Brian. Beverly prima di morire, viveva in una vecchia casa a Ganton, casa che succissivamente diventerà di CJ. I Ballas la uccidono durante un attacco contro il quartiere dei Orange Grove Street Families. ;Emmet Emmet, è un vecchio membro delle famiglie di Seville Boulevard (come affermato da Big Smoke nella missione "Nines n' AKs"), porta il colore verde delle famiglie infatti, ed inoltre è rimasto in buoni rapporti anche con gli OGF delle Famiglie di Grove Street, sebbene rimanga sempre un po' diffidente. Si definisce un "fedele servitore della comunità" da oltre trent'anni. Fornisce gli OGF di armi dal suo magazzino sito nel cuore di Willowfield, benché Willowfield non sia più un quartiere delle Famiglie da almeno alcuni anni. Tuttavia le armi di Emmet non sono state mai rinnovate nel corso degli anni, e risultano abbastanza scadenti e datate. Confonde Carl con suo fratello Brian, arrivando a chiedergli: "Ma non eri morto?". Quando Big Smoke e CJ vanno a fare visita ad Emmet le armi che quest'ultimo gli fornisce sono solo alcune pistole. Emmet verrà comunque fornito meglio dopo le missioni che CJ compirà con Ryder, nelle quali i due rubano armi all'esercito e non solo. Dopo la missione "Robbing Uncle Sam" svolta per Ryder, il magazzino di Emmet viene rifornito di armi migliori, in quanto Carl e Ryder rapineranno il deposito della guardia nazionale, rubando ai soldati delle casse d'armi che lasceranno sotto casa di Emmet, in modo che tutta la gang delle famiglie possa farne uso. Nonostante ciò CJ sottolinea che comunque le armi che hanno rubato non sono niente di speciale. In una missione Ryder da a CJ un AK-47 che si inceppa impedendo a Carl di sparare. L'AK infatti è scadente perché è stato preso dal magazzino di Emmet! C'è da chiedersi perché la Rockstar abbia deciso di far comparire Emmet solo in un'unica missione, probabilmente perché non è un personaggio rilevante nella trama del gioco. ;Old Reece Old Reece è un vecchio amico della famiglia Johnson, lavora nel negozio "Old Reece's hair facial studio" a Idlewood dove fa il barbiere. Ryder afferma che i suoi tagli sono fuori moda poiché col passare degli anni Reece è impazzito, ma ciò non risulterà vero. ;Barry "Big Bear" Thorne Barry Thorne, per gli amici "Big Bear". È uno dei membri più anziani dell'OGF, sfortunatamente è dipendente dal crack per colpa del suo amico "B-Dup", quest'ultimo, come Ryder e Big Smoke, è alleato con i Ballas e i Los Santos Vagos. ;Mark "B-Dup" Wayne Mark Wayne, per gli amici "B-Dup". È un membro dell'OGF, recentemente ha lasciato Ganton per trasferirsi a Glen Park, dove spaccia nel territorio dei Ballas, quest'ultimi comprano il crack da lui. ;Jeffery "OG Loc" Cross Jeffery Martin, per gli amici "OG Loc". È un aspirante Gangsta-rapper, anche se non ha nessun precedente penale, a parte qualche multa per divieto di sosta e per furto d'auto. Loc, chiederà a CJ di rubare il quaderno delle rime di "Madd Dogg" uno dei rapper più famosi di Los Santos. Loc è un ragazzo molto insicuro e scarso nel rap, malgrado faccia di tutto per non dare mai a vedere questi suoi difetti. Ha pubblicato un solo album, di nome "Straight from Tha Streetz". ;Madd Dogg Madd Dogg, è uno dei rapper più famosi di Los Santos, vive in una villa favolosa a Vinewood. Nei suoi album "Huslin' Like Gangstaz", "Still Madd" e "Forty Dogg" rappa sul mondo dei gangster, sebbene ne sia quasi del tutto estraneo. Solo quando CJ diventa suo manager scopre com'è fatto il mondo della malavita. Dopo l'omicidio del suo manager da parte di CJ, si dà all’alcol e alla droga, vendendo la sua casa da milioni di dollari ad uno spacciatore da due soldi noto come Big Poppa, membro dei Vagos. Per ciò Dogg arriverà persino al suicidio. Sarà però lo stesso Carl a salvarlo, a farlo disintossicare e ad aiutarlo a riconquistare la sua casa, restituendogli il quaderno delle rime che egli stesso aveva rubato per il suo amico OG Loc. Alla fine del gioco Madd Dogg vince un Disco d'Oro. ;Kane Kane è un noto gangster di Front Yard, il set più grande e forte dei Ballas. Kane è uno degli OG della gang, molto forte e rispettato, e verrà preso di mira da CJ, da Sweet e dagli OGF durante il funerale di Piccola Donnola, un altro Ballas ucciso durante le guerre fra gang. Per vendicarsi dell'aggressione subita da parte dei Ballas durante il funerale della loro madre, i fratelli Johnson insieme ad alcuni ragazzi delle famiglie decideranno di andare ad uccidere Kane mentre si trovava al funerale dell'amico: Piccola Donnola. Mentre Sweet e gli OGF fanno fuori i Ballas che proteggevano Kane, CJ uccide proprio Kane nonostante quest'ultimo possedesse un giubbotto anti-proiettile. ;Frank Tenpenny Frank Tenpenny, è un poliziotto corrotto della LSPD. È membro dell'unità anti-gang di nome C.R.A.S.H., insieme a Eddie Pulaski e Jimmy Hernandez. E' alleato con i Ballas, per il cartello della droga che parte da Los Santos e arriva a San Fierro. È per colpa sua se a Los Santos scoppia una rivoltà che terminerà solo dopo l'ultima missione del videogioco, "End Of The Line". ;Eddie Pulaski Eddie Pulaski, come Tenpenny, è un poliziotto corrotto, membro dell'unità anti-gang di nome C.R.A.S.H. Verrà ucciso da CJ nella missione "High Noon", nel deserto. ;Jimmy Hernandez Jimmy Hernandez, è il terzo e ultimo membro dell'unità anti-gang di nome C.R.A.S.H. Non è un poliziotto corrotto, ma viene spesso costretto a fare atti contro la sua volontà da Tenpenny e Pulaski. Verrà ucciso da Pulaski con un colpo di pistola nella missione "High Noon", nel deserto. ;Ralph Pendelbury Ralp Pendelbury è il collega di Tenpenny, viene da lui citato all'inizio del gioco dove accusa Carl di averlo ucciso. In realtà è stato ucciso proprio dagli agenti corrotti: dopo averlo massacrato di botte, Tenpenny e Pulaski hanno lasciato che Jimmy Hernandez lo uccidesse per dimostrare la sua lealtà nei loro confronti. La sequenza della sua morte è visibile nel filmato "The Introduction", che è separato dal gioco. Pendelbury non appare fisicamente, ma viene spesso nominato, e l'intera vicenda del gioco ruota attorno al suo assassinio di cui nella missione "Riot" verrà accusato, giustamente, l'agente corrotto Tenpenny che comunque non verrà arrestato per mancanza di prove. ;Cesar Vialpando Cesar Vialpnado, è il ragazzo di Kendl, sorella di CJ. È il capo dei Varios Los Aztecas e partecipa a molte gare di auto truccate. Sarà lui a informare del tradimento di Smoke e Ryder a CJ, quest'ultimo diventerà molto amico di Cesar. ;Catalina Catalina, è la cugina di Cesar Vialpando. Nel corso del gioco, si fidanzerà con CJ, quest'ultimo svolgerà variee rapine con Catalina. Quest'ultima, lascerà CJ per Claude, il suo nuovo ragazzo, con la quale si trasferirà a Liberty City con la loro ZR-350. ;Claude Claude, è il protagonista misteriosamente muto di GTA III dove è conosciuto come "Il Corridore Muto", oppure "Fido" o "Jack". Fa una breve comparsa in due missioni anche in GTA San Andreas. Claude è il personaggio più silenzioso della serie GTA, non parla per nessun motivo, neppure per difendersi dalle offese; per estinguere un debito con Carl lo pagherà con un garage abbandonato a San Fierro. Carl lo insulterà per avergli lasciato un garage tanto malandato chiamandolo "Lo stronzo muto". Nel gioco diventerà fidanzato di Catalina, dopo che lei avrà lasciato Carl. In seguito diventerà il protagonista di Grand Theft Auto III, in cui verrà tradito dalla stessa Catalina. ;Wu Zi "Woozie" Mu Wu Zi Mu, per gli amici "Woozie", è il capo della Triada di San Fierro, Mountain Cloud Boys. Wu Zi Mu, è cieco e come Cesar Vialpando, è appassionato di corse di auto truccate. È in continua lotta con i Da Nang Boys, gang vietnamita. Successivamente apre un Casinò, "The Four Dragons Casino" a Las Venturas, insieme a CJ. Oltre ai Da Nang Boys, Woozie è in lotta con 3 gang mafiose italiane: Leone, Forelli e Sindacco. ;Su Xi "Suzie" Mu Su Xi Mu, per gli amici "Suzie" è il rappresentante e consigliere di Wu Zi Mu (il suo capo) e Snuk Fu Ran Fa Li dei Red Gecko Tong. Fa da guida a Woozie ed ha contatti con Zero, venditore di modellini radiocomandati. Offre ottime strategie su come eliminare la gang vietnamita, Da Nang Boys. ;Snuk Fu "Farlie" Ran Fa Li Snuf Fu Ran Fa Li, per gli amici "Farlie" è a capo dei Red Gecko Tong della Triade di San Fierro. Di recente, una gang vietnamita che si è trasferita da poco in città (nota come The Da Nang Boys) ha attaccato varie volte i gruppi della Triade. Il loro scopo è quello di far fuori Farlie e i leader di altri gruppi. Wu Zi Mu vuole impressionare Farlie allo scopo di raggiungere una posizione superiore nella Triade. ;Guppy Guppy, veterano della gang dei Mountain Cloud Boys, ovvero le triadi capitanate da Woozie. Guppy è un uomo asiatico, braccio destro di Woozie. Sarà proprio Guppy a rivelare per la prima volta a Carl il segreto di Woozie, il suo capo, ovvero che è cieco. Pur essendo un personaggio secondario e di scarsa importanza, Guppy parteciperà alla rapina al Casinò Caligula's, dove sarà la prima recluta per questa missione e darà un grande aiuto a CJ e a Woozie a preparare il piano. È molto fedele alle triadi e al suo capo, Woozie, ma diventerà alleato anche di CJ, vista l'amicizia tra quest'ultimo con Wu Zi Mu. ;Zero "Zee" Zero, per CJ "Zee" è un uomo di 28 anni che gestisce un negozio di modellini a Garcia, San Fierro. È in continua lotta con il suo rivale Berkley, che riuscirà successivamente a sconfiggere. ;Berkley Berkley, è il rivale di Zero, quest'ultimo lo sconfiggerà e Berkley è costretto ad andarsene per sempre da San Fierro. ;The Truth The Truth è un misterioso Hippie che vive a Flint Country. CJ lo aiuto a bruciare il suo campo di Marijuana per colpa di un elicottero della Polizia che gironzolava da quelle parti. Fuggirà insieme a CJ a San Fierro, anche se lo rivedremo a Bone Country e per l'ultima volta a Ganton, Los Santos. ;Jehtro Jethro insieme al suo amico Dwaine, hanno lavorato precedentemente a Vice Port, Vice City, successivamente il loro cantiere sarà acquistato da Tommy Vercetti e la sua famiglia mafiosa, Vercetti Gang. Ciò costringe Jethro e Dwaine a trasferirsi a San Fierro, San Andreas. Aiuterà CJ nel suo nuovo garage a Doherty. ;Dwaine Dwaine insieme al suo amico Jehtro, hanno lavorato precedentemente a Vice Port, Vice City, successivamente il loro cantiere sarà acquistato da Tommy Vercetti e la sua famiglia mafiosa, Vercetti Gang. Ciò costringe Jethro e Dwaine a trasferirsi a San Fierro, San Andreas. Aiuterà CJ nel suo nuovo garage a Doherty. ;Tommy Vercetti Tommy Vercetti, è il protagonista di Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a differenza di Claude, protagonista di Grand Theft Auto III, Tommy e la sua Gang, Vercetti Gang, non appariranno mai all'interno del gioco, ma verranno solo citati da Dwaine, The Truth, Jethro e Ken Rosenberg. Quest'ultimo viene mandato dallo stesso Tommy a Bone Country, San Andreas, per disintossicarsi. ;Mike Toreno Mike Toreno, è un agente della CIA, risiede nel ranch a Tierra Robada, nord di San Fierro. Toreno ricatta Carl nell'aiutarlo con i suoi piani di contrabbando internazionale della droga nel mezzo del deserto di San Andreas. Mike ha molti nemici e usa CJ come suo scudo. Nonostante questo, aiuterà e ripagherà Carl per il lavoro svolto. ;T-Bone Mendez T-Bone Mendez, membro della gang di strada San Fierro Rifa, è alleato insieme a Ryder, Big Smoke, Jizzy B e Mike Toreno, anche se quest'ultimo si rivelerà successivamente un agente della CIA, nel traffico di crack che parte da Los Santos e arriva a San Fierro. Verrà ucciso da CJ e Cesar Vialpando nella missione "Pier 69", insieme a lui, verrà ucciso anche l'ormai ex amico di OGF di CJ, Ryder. Nonostante il cognome "Mendez", non è imparentato con gli ormai defunti fratelli Mendez, Diego e Armando di Vice City. ;Jizzy B Jizzy B è il più grande pappone di San Francisco, infatti suo padre è il più grande pappone di Liberty City, probabilmente uno dei tanti papponi che si vede camminare per le strade di Hepburn Heights di Liberty City. è alleato insieme a Ryder, Big Smoke, T-Bone Mendez e Mike Toreno, anche se quest'ultimo si rivelerà successivamente un agente della CIA, nel traffico di crack che parte da Los Santos e arriva a San Fierro. Verrà ucciso da CJ nella missione "Ice Cold Killa". ;Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg Ken Rosenberg, per gli amici "Rosie", meglio conosciuto come l’avvocato pazzo, Rosie torna sei anni dopo GTA Vice City. Un penalista, radiato dall’albo; Il suo vecchio amico Tommy Vercetti(il protagonista di GTA Vice City), infatti, ottenuto il successo ha lasciato Rosenberg (che era andato a disintossicarsi dalla dipendenza da cocaina) nei guai, e Ken è stato costretto a rappresentare nuovamente la Mafia di Liberty City per guadagnarsi da vivere. In GTA San Andreas, lo ritroviamo a dirigere il Casinò Caligula's per conto di tre famiglie mafiose: i Sindacco, i Forelli e i Leone. Ogni famiglia ha intesione di ucciderlo e di incolpare un'altra famiglia per scatenare una guerra tra Mafie e prendersi il malloppo di 5 milioni di dollari custodito nelle casse del Casinò Caligula's. Per questo Rosenberg è depresso più che mai, e ha bisogno di sicurezza in sé stesso. Le Famiglie mafiose stanno lottando per il controllo di Las Venturas e se una di esse vincerà la colpa sarà sua. Ha come unico amico un pappagallo di nome Tony. Insieme agli amici: Kent Paul e Maccer riuscirà a fuggire da Las Venturas grazie all'aiuto di CJ che inganna il boss Salvatore Leone , dicendo di averli uccisi. Così facendo Rosenberg si salva prima che la mafia lo faccia fuori. In seguito diverrà il contabile di Madd Dogg, il famoso rapper in quanto CJ gli chiederà di farlo poiché è diventato il manager del rapper. ;Kent Paul Kent Paul, si è trasferito da Vice City a San Andreas, è passato da spassarsela tutte le notti nel Malibu Club e ad essere il manager del gruppo Hard & heavy Love Fist a vivere a Las Venturas ed a essere il Manager di Maccer. Riuscirà a scappare da Las Venturas insieme al suo vecchio amico Rosie e Maccer. ;Maccer Nato a Salford nel 1965, Maccer ha trasformato la festa in un modo di vivere la vita e i rave in una religione. Ha inventato lo stile musicale conosciuto come BAGGY ESTREMO. Non esiste una droga che non abbia provato, una forma di abuso che non abbia esercitato o un taboo musicale che non abbia rotto. Con "I Gurning Chimps" ha portato il suono di Manchester al mondo. Il mondo non capi' da cosa fu' colpito. Maccer e il resto dei Chimps, sotto l'ala protettrice del noto manager Pabsy fecero il giro del mondo lasciando dietro di loro una lunga scia di distruzione, casino e problemi ovunque si fermassero. CJ lo incontrerà per la prima volta a Bone Country, dopo che The Truth gli riferirà che ha "perso accidentalmente" due suoi amici nel deserto, ovvero Maccer e Kent Paul, successivamente CJ li porterà entrambi da Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg, a Las Venturas. Scapperà da Las Venturas, insieme a Ken Rosenberg e Kent Paul per andarsi a rifugiare nella villa di Madd Dogg, dopo che CJ ha scacciato Big Poppa e i Vagos dalla villa. ;Johnny Sindacco Johnny Sindacco è il figlio del capofamiglia Paulie Sindacco, che dirige gli affari a Liberty City. Viene catturato durante un attacco al casinò Four Dragons (di proprietà di Carl Johnson, Wu Zi Mu e Ran Fa Li) di Las Venturas da parte della mafia, e dopo essere stato legato al cofano di una macchina e alcune inversioni contromano ad alta velocità, si sente male e rivela a CJ di appartenere ai Sindacco. Dopo essere stato portato all'ospedale e poi al mattatoio dei Sindacco, riceve una visita da parte di Ken Rosenberg e Carl, morendo d'infarto quando riconosce quest'ultimo. ;Salvatore Leone Nove anni prima di Grand Theft Auto 3; ecco di nuovo Salvatore Leone con Maria Latore, dove in GTA 3 avrà un ruolo fondamentale col protagonista Claude (In questo gioco si capisce come Don Salvatore si fidanzerà con lei). Ha raggiunto un accordo con i Sindacco, e ha accettato di versare cinque milioni di dollari nelle loro casse in cambio di una quota al "Caligula's". In seguito dopo essere stato imbrogliato da CJ, questi soldi verranno derubati proprio da Carl e dalla sua squadra che gli ruberanno tutti i soldi tramite una rapina al suo Casinò. Salvatore promette vendetta, ma a sua sfortuna sarà ucciso da Claude 9 anni dopo, l'attuale ragazzo di Catalina. ;Big Poppa Big Poppa è uno dei più famosi spacciatori di cocaina, appartenente alla gang dei Los Santos Vagos del Northside. Madd Dogg è stato costretto a cedergli la sua lussuosa villa per pagare un debito che aveva con lui, che non poteva pagare con i soldi. Dogg infatti si era dato alla droga per colpa della morte del suo manager e del successo di OG Loc, un rapper scadente. Big Poppa farà invadere casa sua dalla sua gang, i Vagos, con i quali darà varie feste. Ma l'intera casa verrà ripulita dalle Triadi e da CJ, e Big Poppa sarà costretto a darsi alla fuga, per poi venire ucciso da CJ dopo un lungo in seguimento in automobile. Così facendo la casa di Madd Dogg viene riconquistata e torna di proprietà del rapper, di Carl, della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici. ;Sunny, Gael & Hazer Sunny, Gael ed Hazer, sono tre veterani dei Varrios Los Aztecas, la gang messicana di Cesar con il quale sono molto amici. All'inizio non vedevano di buon occhio CJ, poiché Carl è un gangster delle famiglie di Grove Street una gang rivale alla loro. Tuttavia Cesar dirà agli amici che CJ è un tipo a posto e quindi Sunny Gael ed Hazer si fideranno di lui. Compaiono solo in due missioni dove fanno brevi apparizioni. Aiuteranno Cesar, insieme a CJ a resuscitare la gang degli Aztecas a scapito dei Vagos nella missione "Los Desperados". In questa missione i tre saranno armati molto bene. Hazer rimarrà però ferito, ma non in maniera grave. ;Denise Robinson Denise Robinson sarà la prima ragazza che CJ incontrerà nel gioco. Il fidanzamento sarà automatico senza possibilità di bloccarlo da parte dell'utente, nella missione "Burning Desire..." si dovrà infatti salvare la ragazza da una casa in fiamme, fiamme causate da CJ in una missione per conto della squadra C.R.A.S.H. condotta da Frank Tenpenny. Denise conosce già CJ di fama, si tratta infatti di una ragazza delle gangs di Ganton, legata alle gangs ma non facendone parte attivamente. Denise adora la sua zona e in generale i territori delle gangs, predilige infatti i quartieri come Ganton, Idlewood, East Los Santos ai quartieri dei ricchi come Vinewood, Richman e Mulholland. ;Helena Wankstein Helena Wankstein è la seconda ragazza che, seguendo l'ordine del gioco, potremo incontrare, potremo perché la scelta di questo incontro è completamente nelle mani del giocatore in quanto Helena non si trova all'interno di nessuna missione della storyline. Per incontrare Helena sarà necessario andare a Blueberry sul tetto di Ammu-Nation dove la ragazza si sta allenando al tiro a segno con la sua pistola. Helena è un'amante delle armi e dei giochi pericolosi, ama gli uomini con stile e le cose costose, conviene infatti presentarsi sempre con un mazzo di fiori in mano, fiori che potete facilmente recuperare alla stazione di servizio accanto alla rimessa "RS Haul". Helena predilige le zone e i paesi della campagna, ma non disdegna comunque un salto a Los Santos per mangiare, cercate comunque di stare in città il meno possibile, Helena potrebbe cominciare ad averne abbastanza e arrabbiarsi con CJ. ;Michelle Cannes Michelle Cannes è una delle due ragazze che possiamo incontrare a San Fierro, potremo perché la scelta di questo incontro è completamente nelle mani del giocatore in quanto Michelle non si trova all'interno di nessuna missione della storyline. Per incontrare Michelle sarà necessario andare a Doherty, all'interno della "Scuola di Guida Sicura" dove la ragazza sta parlando con un'altra persona davanti al monitor delle prove. Questa ragazza predilige le vecchie zone a sud ovest di San Fierro: Hashbury, Garcia, Avispa mentre non sopporta assolutamente la zona dove vive e il centro della città, cercate quindi di andare lontano da queste zone il prima possibile quando andate a prendere Michelle per uscire. ;Katie Zhan Katie Zhan è una delle due ragazze che possiamo incontrare a San Fierro, potremo perché la scelta di questo incontro è completamente nelle mani del giocatore in quanto Katie non si trova all'interno di nessuna missione della storyline. Per incontrare questa ragazza sarà necessario andare all'Avispa Country Club, di fronte al quartiere Garcia, nell'isolato dove è presente un Burger Shot e la Palestra. Katie sarà all'interno del campo a fare Tae Kwon Do. Questa ragazza predilige le zone a nord est di di San Fierro che si affacciano sul mare, in particolare tutto il lungomare di Esplanade East mentre non sopporta assolutamente i quartieri della città come Hashbury, Garcia, Juniper, Doherty e molti altri. ;Barbara Schternvart Barbara Schternvart la possiamo incontrare in un paesino del deserto di Tierra Robada, per la precisione a El Quebrados. Potremo incontrarla, la scelta di questo incontro è infatti completamente nelle mani del giocatore in quanto Barbara non si trova all'interno di nessuna missione della storyline. Per incontrare questa ragazza sarà necessario andare di fronte alla stazione di polizia di El Quebrados, dove Barbara sta parlando con un'altra persona.Questa ragazza predilige le zone desertiche vicino al grande orecchio, è infatti un'amante dei misteri e crede negli ufo, ciò che non sopporta assolutamente è San Fierro. ;Millie Perkins Millie Perkins è una delle tante fidanzate di CJ, fa la cassiera la Casinò Caligula's e proprio per questo ha un ruolo fondamentale nella storia, almeno fin quando CJ si trova a Las Venturas. Sarà proprio millie che vi dovrà fornire la scheda di accesso alle casseforti del Casinò Caligula's per poter svolgere la rapina insieme a Woozie. CJ la dovrà seguire per farsi consegnare la scheda, ma per qualche imprevisto i due finiranno per innamorarsi. Per farvi consegnare la scheda ci sono solo due modi: il primo è ottenere il 100% dei progressi con lei, il secondo è ucciderla e rubare la scheda per la rapina, da casa sua. Il secondo modo è quello più semplice e consigliato. Presa la scheda di Millie si sbloccherà la missione della rapina al casinò Caligula's. Tuttavia uccidere Millie potrebbe essere un peccato per CJ visto che Millie è una delle fidanzate di Carl che ama vestirsi sadomaso per copulare. Accoglienza http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=12 modifica Alla sua uscita, Gamespot lo ha definito come il miglior capitolo della serie realizzato per la console PlayStation 2[7], mentre IGN lo ha decretato come il gioco con la migliore trama del 2004[8]. Al 2010, secondo il Guinness dei primati, risulta essere il 3º gioco più venduto di tutti i tempi[9]. Problematiche di distribuzione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=13 modifica Nell'estate del 2005 su Internet cominciò a circolare una patch chiamata Hot Coffee, in grado di sbloccare contenuti pornografici già presenti nelle versioni PC del gioco ma esclusi dalla versione finale. Le proteste di molte associazioni di genitori portarono anche all'interessamento della senatrice Hillary Clinton[10]. La patch fece molto discutere, in quanto pare che i contenuti "extra" non fossero stati aggiunti con la patch bensì solo "sbloccati", dato che erano già presenti nel videogioco. Perciò l'organizzazione che si occupa del rating dei videogiochi negli Stati Uniti, l'ESRB, alla luce di questi avvenimenti cambiò la categorizzazione del gioco a Adults Only, "Solo per adulti". In Europa il PEGI ha classificato il gioco nella categoria 18+, con avvisi su linguaggio forte e violenza. Rockstar, in seguito, ha reso disponibile una ulteriore patch in grado di rimuovere tali sequenze dal gioco, oltre che a pubblicare una nuova versione già priva di esse. Contestualmente alcuni giocatori iniziarono una class action contro il distributore del gioco reo di aver messo in commercio un titolo con contenuti pornografici senza dichiararli esplicitamente. L'8 novembre 2007 Take Two Interactive raggiunse un accordo con la corte e decise di pagare 35 dollari a ogni giocatore che si fosse dichiarato offeso dai contenuti del gioco. Il New York Times dichiarava che al 25 giugno 2008 2.676 persone avevano richiesto il rimborso. Una seconda class action era stata intentata dagli azionisti contro la società rea di aver danneggiato le vendite per via della riclassificazione del gioco. Questa class action ha costretto nel settembre del 2009 il produttore a pagare 20 milioni di dollari quale risarcimento danni per i mancati guadagni del gioco.[11] Colonna sonora http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=14 modifica La colonna sonora di GTA: San Andreas, varia da genere come East Coast rap/Golden Age rap con artisti come Public Enemy, Gang Starr, Masta Ace, Kool G Rap etc... alla musica Country con artisti come Jerry Reed, Hank Williams, Patsy Cline etc... Inoltre ci sono anche radio Funk come Bounce FM, House come SF-UR, West Coast rap/Gangsta rap come Radio Los Santos, Classic Rock come K-DST, Heavy metal, Hard rock, Grunge come Radio X, Soul come Master Sounds 98.3, WCTR Talk Radio, New jack swing come CSR 103:9, Dub e Reggae come K-Jah West. È possibile ascoltare una qualsiasi stazione radio a bordo di automobili, moto, aeroplani, elicotteri ed imbarcazioni ma non sulle biciclette, sui trattori o sui veicoli di emergenza.[12] Nella versione per PC, è possibile creare una stazione radio personalizzata che prenderà il nome di "Lettore brani utente" dove sarà possibile ascoltare brani di qualsiasi tipo scelti dal giocatore, per aggiungere un brano sarà sufficiente aggiungere il file .mp3 della canzone nella cartella "User Tracks" presente in Documenti/GTA San Andreas User Files.[13] ;Playback FM DJ: Forth Right MC (Chuck D) Ospite Speciale: Pat Garrett Genere: East Coast hip hop, Classic hip hop Tracklist: *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo - Road To The Riches[14] *Big Daddy Kane - Warm It Up, Kane[14] *Spoonie Gee - The Godfather[14] *Masta Ace - Me & The Biz[14] *Slick Rick - Children's Story *Public Enemy - Rebel Without A Pause *Eric B. & Rakim - I Know You Got Soul *Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - It Takes Two *Gang Starr - B.Y.S[14] *Biz Markie - The Vapors[14] *Brand Nubian - Brand Nubian *Ultramagnetic MCs - Critical Beatdown[14] ;K Rose DJ: Riette Burdick; Mary-Beth Maybell Ospite Speciale: Mike Blakeney Genere: Country Tracklist: *Jerry Reed - Amos Moses *Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man *Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin' *Juice Newton - Queen of Hearts[14] *Statler Brothers - New York City[14] *Statler Brothers - Bed of Rose's *Asleep at the Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read[14] *Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward[14] *Willie Nelson - Crazy *Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In An Ashtray *Mickey Gilley - Make The World Go Away[14] *Ed Bruce - Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys *Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You *Whitey Shafer - All My Exes Live In Texas *Eddie Rabbitt - I Love a Rainy Night ;Bounce FM DJ: George Clinton Ospiti Speciali: Black Dee e Nina Siemaszko Genere: Funk, R&B Tracklist: *Zapp - I Can Make You Dance *Kool & the Gang - Hollywood Swingin' *Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster"[14] *Ohio Players - Funky Worm *Rick James - Cold Blooded *Maze - Twilight *Fatback Band - Yum Yum (Gimme Some)[14] *The Isley Brothers - Between The Sheets[14] *Ronnie Hudson & The Street People - West Coast Poplock *Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage"[14] *George Clinton - Loopzilla[14] *Dazz Band - Let It Whip *Cameo - Candy *MFSB - Love Is The Message[14] *Johnny Harris - Odyssey[14] *Roy Ayers - Running Away *Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me ;K-DST DJ: Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith (Axl Rose) Ospite Speciale: John B. Wells Genere: Classic Rock, Pop Rock Tracklist: *Foghat - Slow Ride[14] *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River[14] *Heart - Barracuda *Kiss - Strutter *Toto - Hold the Line[14] *Rod Stewart - Young Turks *Tom Petty - Runnin' Down a Dream[14] *Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman *Humble Pie - Get Down to It *Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind of Wonderful *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird *America - A Horse with No Name *The Who - Eminence Front *Boston - Smokin' *David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me[14] *Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise *Billy Idol - White Wedding[14] ;Radio Los Santos DJ: Julio G Ospite Speciale: Black Dee e Nina Siemaszko Genere: West Coast hip hop, Gangsta rap, G-funk Tracklist: *2Pac (feat. Pogo) - I Don't Give a Fuck *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Nuthin' But a "G" Thang *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - Fuck Wit Dre Day *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover *Too Short - The Ghetto *N.W.A. - Alwayz Into Somethin' *N.W.A. - Express Yourself *Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day *Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - Check Yo Self (Message Remix) *Kid Frost - La Raza *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man *Eazy-E - Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn *Above The Law - Murder Rap *Da Lench Mob - Guerillas in tha Mist *The D.O.C. - It's Funky Enough ;Radio X DJ: Jodie Shawback Ospite Speciale: Jeff Berlin Genere: Alternative rock, Heavy metal, Grunge, Hard rock Tracklist: *Helmet - Unsung *Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus *Faith No More - Midlife Crisis *Danzig - Mother *Living Colour - Cult of Personality *Primal Scream - Movin' On Up"[14] *Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle"[14] *L7 - Pretend We're Dead *Ozzy Osbourne - Hellraiser[14] *Soundgarden - Rusty Cage *Rage Against the Machine - Killing in the Name *Jane's Addiction - Been Caught Stealing *The Stone Roses - Fools Gold[14] *Alice in Chains - Them Bones"[14] *Stone Temple Pilots - Plush ;CSR 103 :9 DJ: Michael Bivins Ospiti Speciali: Jay Wright, Danita Davis, Ron Mills, Vanessa Grullon, Leroy Johnson Genere: New Jack Swing, Pop rap Tracklist: *SWV - I'm So Into You" *Soul II Soul - Keep on Movin'[14] *Samuelle - So You Like What You See *En Vogue - My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) *Johnny Gill - Rub You the Right Way[14] *Ralph Tresvant - Sensitivity *Guy - Groove Me *Aaron Hall - Don't Be Afraid *Boyz II Men - Motownphilly *Bell Biv DeVoe - Poison *Today - I Got the Feeling *Wreckx-N-Effect - New Jack Swing *Bobby Brown - Don't Be Cruel ;Master Sounds 98.3 DJ: Ricky Harris Ospiti Speciali: Big Lez e Gregory Johnson Genere: Rare Groove, Funk, Soul Tracklist: *Lyn Collins - Rock Me Again and Again[14] *Bob James - Nautilus[14] *Harlem Underground Band - Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba *Lyn Collins - Think (About It) *The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park[14] *War - Low Rider[14] *The J.B.'s - The Grunt *Maceo & The Macks - Soul Power '74[14] *James Brown - Funky President *James Brown - The Payback *Gloria Jones - Tainted Love[14] *Booker T. & the M.G.'s - Green Onions *The Chakachas - Jungle Fever *Maceo & The Macks - Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back) *Bobby Byrd - I Know You Got Soul *Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants[14] *Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - Express Yourself *Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - So Much Trouble In My Mind ;K-Jah West DJ: Lowell "Sly" Dunbar Ospite Speciale: Robert "Robbie" Shakespeare Genere: Dub, Reggae Tracklist: *Black Harmony - Don't Let It Go to Your Head *Blood Sisters - Ring My Bell *Shabba Ranks - Wicked Inna Bed[14] *Buju Banton - Batty Rider[14] *Augustus Pablo - King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown *Dennis Brown - Revolution[14] *Willie Williams - Armagideon Time[14] *I-Roy - Sidewalk Killer[14] *Toots & the Maytals - Funky Kingston *Dillinger - Cocaine in My Brain *Pliers - Bam Bam *Barrington Levy - Here I Come *Reggie Stepper - Drum Pan Sound *Black Uhuru - Great Train Robbery *Max Romeo & The Upsetters - I Chase the Devil *Toots and The Maytals - Pressure Drop ;SF-UR DJ: Lloyd Floyd Ospite Speciale: Jen Sweeney Genere: House, acid house, Deep house, Techno Tracklist: *Jomanda - Make My Body Rock *808 State - Pacific *The Todd Terry Project - Weekend *Nightwriters - Let The Music Use You *Marshall Jefferson - Move Your Body *Maurice - This Is Acid *Mr. Fingers - Can You Feel It? *A Guy Called Gerald - Voodoo Ray *Cultural Vibe - Ma Foom Bey *CeCe Rogers - Someday *Robert Owens - I'll Be Your Friend *Frankie Knuckles - Your Love *Joe Smooth - Promised Land *28th Street Crew - I Need a Rhythm *Raze - Break 4 Love *Fallout - The Morning After ;WCTR Talk radio ;Spot Radiofonici All'interno dei palinstesti delle emittenti radio di Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas trovano spazio alcuni break pubblicitari. Ovviamente molti spot fanno riferimento a luoghi, eventi, problematiche varie a sfondo sociale, attività commerciali e prodotti presenti nel gioco. Ecco la lista degli spot: *'Zebra Bar' : Una gustosa barretta di cioccolato bianco e fondente. Se ne parla pure nel primo bollettino di news dell'emittente WCTR, a causa delle proteste contro la Zebra Bar Candy Company. *'Proposition 421': Campagna contro il fumo. *'The Epsilon Program': Spot dedicato all'ormai celebre Epsilon Program. *'Inversion Therapy': Campagna per incoraggiare le persone ad affrontare le proprie paure. *'Castradon': Tema di questo spot una nuova tecnica per la castrazione. *'The Cavern of Sorrow': Gioco di ruolo, parodia di Dungeons & Dragons. *'Ammu-Nation' : Spot della famosa catena di negozi di Armi "Ammu-nation", presente all'interno del gioco. *'Cluckin' Bell' : Spot dedicato alla catena di ristoranti "Cluckin'Bell", specializzata nella preparazione del pollo fritto. *'Blotto's': Negozio di accessori riguardanti lo spaccio di droga, come, ad esempio, una lama per tagliare la cocaina. *'Ultimate Disc in the Dark': Videogioco basato sulla vita reale, con protagonisti perlopiù omosessuali- *'Bouche Cologne': "A cologne for the man who wants to feel like a real man". *'My Five Uncles' : Spot dedicato a questa serie Tv, parodia di I miei due papà e Gli amici di papà. La serie è trasmessa dall'emittente "LSBC". *'Celebrate with Cake' *'Commemorative Miniatures': Storico spot delle miniature di soldatini. *'Law': Spot della serie tv, a sfondo legale, trasmessa dal circuito televisivo via cavo Weasel . Parodia della serie L.A. Law. *'Intergalactic Wrestling Title': Spot del magazine televisivo dedicato al Wrestling, trasmesso dal canale via cavo Weasel. *'Proposition 421': Proposta di legge che permette ai cittadini di sparare ai fumatori. *'Proposition 832': Proposta di legge che impedisce agli immigrati di ottenere posto di lavoro ben remunerati. *'Proposition 602': Proposta di legge che vuole eliminare i treni e i tram per aumentare il numero di automobili in circolazione. *'Commando Pest Eradication' *'Dreamakers' *'eXsorbeo': Una console di videogiochi appena lanciata sul mercato. *'Tropicarcinoma' *'Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services': Servizi assicurativi. *'Mike Andrews': Un uomo che invita i poveri ad essere felici della propria condizione economica. *'Kilimanjaro': Negozio di abbigliamento per persone obese. *'Eris Pump Up Shoes': Scarpe per lo sport. *'Creative Plastic Surgery' *'American Bank of Los Santos': spot di una banca presente a Los Santos. *'San Andreas Telephone': Servizio radiofonico che mette in contatto persone che hanno perso i contatti tra di loro. *'Glory Hole Theme Park': Parco di divertimenti. *'Special Needs Cop': Film parodia della serie di Rambo. *'Carcer City': Pubblicità riguardante la città dove è stato ambientato il gioco Manhunt, anch'esso prodotto dalla Rockstar Games. *'Renegade Cologne': "For the man who wants to reek of masculinity." *'Sooth': Medicina per curare tosse e raffreddore. In realtà si tratta di una droga. *'Rapidyke' *'Herr Gruber's Spa' *'Sprunk': Spot della celebre ( e stra-criticata) bevanda analcolica "Sprunk". *'Grin': Antidepressivo. *'Ice Diamonds/De Koch Diamonds': Gioielleria specializzata in diamanti. *'Fokari Film': Compagnia di sviluppo fotografico. *'Beagle Brokerage and Pawn' *'Logger Beer': Spot birra. Il nome è una parodia della birra Lager. *'Logger Light' : Spot birra light. *'Redwood Cigarettes': Sigarette. Parodia della famosa Marlboro. *'Don't let Your Children Ride Bicycles': Campagna contro l'utilizzo delle biciclette da parte dei bambini. *'Lustrious': Prodotti per la cura dei capelli. *'The Crazy Cock': Locale per spogliarelli maschili. *'Executive Intruder Extermination Services': Agenzia privata di Sicurezza. *'Hampshire Nannies': Compagnia di tate per la cura dei bambini. *'Starfish Resort and Casino': Casinò di Las Venturas *'Join the Military': Pubblicità dell'esercito. *'Crimson Life Insurance': Assicurazioni per donne che subiscono incidenti a casa. Gang http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=15 modifica Durante la sua avventura, Carl si imbatterà in numerose gang. I membri delle gang potranno essere riconosciuti tramite i loro vestiti, colori, tatuaggi o segnali fatti con le mani, entrando nel territorio di una gang verremo accolti o attaccati, il tutto dipende dalla nostra reputazione. Le gang presenti nel gioco sono sette in tutto, quattro a Los Santos e tre a San Fierro:[15] Gang di Los Santos http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=16 modifica *Orange Grove Families (divisi in Grove Street Families, Seville Boulevard Families e Temple Drive Families) *Ballas (divisi in Front Yard Ballas, Rollin Height Ballas e Kilo Tray Ballas) *Varrios Los Aztecas *Los Santos Vagos Gang di San Fierro http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=17 modifica *San Fierro Rifa *Tradi (divisi in Mountain Cloud Boys e Red Gecko Tong) *Da Nang Boys Easter egg e leggende metropolitane http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=18 modifica Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas è caratterizzato da un ampio numero di Easter egg (oggetti nascosti). Ad esempio a Los Santos è presente la Grotti, ditta che fa il verso alla nota azienda automobilistica Ferrari, a San Fierro, invece, si trova l'edificio Zombotech, dove è presente lo Zombie Lab, ovvero la parodia della Umbrella Corporation della serie di videogiochi Resident Evil. Un altro noto easter egg del videogioco è la fossa comune a El Castillo del Diablo: se ci si dirige verso sud-ovest del cimitero degli aerei di Verdant Meadows, è possibile trovare una grossa buca con all'interno un mucchio di cadaveri in sacchi neri. Vicino a questa fossa è parcheggiato un furgoncino, probabilmente utilizzato per trasportare i corpi. Tra gli appassionati del gioco è nota una leggenda metropolitana secondo la quale tra i boschi di Back O Beyond e Flint County sarebbe possibile avvistare il Bigfoot. Secondo i sostenitori di questa teoria, una prova dell'esistenza della creatura nel gioco sarebbe la foto appesa nella parete vicino al televisore nella casa della madre di CJ: se si osserva tale immagine è possibile notare una figura massiccia dalla colorazione grigio-marrone chiaro di difficile identificazione nell'angolo in basso a sinistra dell'immagine; la misteriosa figura sembra avanzare verso l'osservatore. Inoltre, attraverso lo scan dei codici uno di questi ha fornito una stringa consistente in tre coordinate relative a zone boschive; le coordinate sono: Bf 00001, Bf 00002 e Bf 00003. Alcuni giocatori identificarono questo "Bf" come BigFoot, ma sembra che in realtà si tratti della BF-Injection, un'automobile presente nel videogioco[16]. Terry Donovan della Rockstar Games, ha smentito ufficialmente le voci sull'esistenza del mostro nel videogioco, nella rivista Electronic Gaming Monthly nel gennaio 2005[17]. La smentita ufficiale da parte della Rockstar riguardo l'esistenza del Bigfoot si è avuta durante l'intervista "Rockstar Speaks" curata da Jordan di PlanetGrandTheftAuto in occasione dell'E3 di Los Angeles del 2005[18]. Tuttavia esistono diverse modifiche del gioco che aggiungono questa creatura nei boschi circostanti alla città. Inoltre alcune di queste "mod" permettono di giocare delle missioni nelle quali bisogna uccidere il mostro (le modifiche sono installabili esclusivamente per la versione del gioco per il PC). Un'altra leggenda metropolitana diffusa riguardo a questo videogioco è quella dell'Epsilonismo, ovvero la religione fittizia presente nell'altrettanto fittizio mondo di San Andreas, che rappresenta probabilmente una parodia di Scientology. Secondo la leggenda, attenendosi ai princìpi, noti, di questa religione, si arriverebbe a incontrare il fantomatico dio venerato dagli epsilonisti, detto Kifflom. Per fare ciò, si dovrebbe seguire un preciso percorso, definito Epsilon Program[19], che prevede svariate azioni da compiere, comportamenti da tenere, abiti da indossare e perfino tatuaggi da fare all'interno del gioco. Alla fine di tale percorso, ci si troverebbe appunto faccia a faccia con Kifflom, che, sempre secondo le storie, assegnerebbe al giocatore una o più missioni aggiuntive, in cui si interverrebbe sulla fossa comune a El Castillo del Diablo. Questa leggenda non è mai stata ufficialmente smentita dalla Rockstar Games, che, anzi, l'ha alimentata creando un sito web interamente dedicato all'Epsilonismo[20][21], che espone comandamenti e princìpi della setta. Il sito contiene anche presunte testimonianze di epsilonisti e un indirizzo, ovviamente falso, a cui i nuovi fedeli sarebbero tenuti a inviare denaro, che rimanda alle isole Cayman. Esistono tuttavia numerose smentite su questa leggenda da parte di alcuni utenti, che avrebbero setacciato i file della versione PC di Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas in cerca degli elementi di cui parla l'Epsilon Program, senza trovare nulla[22]. Inoltre, per finire, molte voci in giro parlano del fatto che, in alcune zone del gioco, come la Spiaggia a Palomino Creek, la zona di The Panopticon o la casa abbandonata nella zona di Northstar Rock, sarebbe possibile avvistare uno dei serial killer più famosi della storia, ovvero Leatherface. Non esistono voci sul fatto che si possa trovare in determinati posti a un determinato orario. Lo si può trovare fermo in un punto, nelle zone descritte sopra, con una motosega in mano (con la lama rossa di sangue) e appena ci vedrà ci correrà incontro per ucciderci. Non si sa ancora se esista veramente o se è solo una Mod, ma molti video su Internet rivelano la sua realtà nel videogioco stesso senza aggiunta di particolari trucchi o di programmi per scaricare Mod. Multiplayer non ufficiali http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=19 modifica GTA: San Andreas non presenta una modalità multigiocatore ufficiale, tuttavia esistono diversi software di terze parti che permettono il gioco online, estendendo con nuove funzioni il gioco singolo. San Andreas Multiplayer, abbreviato SA-MP, ad esempio, è un mod tra i più popolari che permette il multiplayer, sia dal lato client (ospite nei server) che dal lato server (gestione di un server personale), mediante la creazione di varie gamemode con un linguaggio di programmazione chiamato Pawn. Simile al primo è Multi Theft Auto, abbreviato MTA. Anche se non popolare come SA-MP, MTA gode di una qualità di sincronizzazione e personalizzazione dei server superiore a SA-MP. Entrambi i mod dispongono di una chatbox che permette di comunicare con gli altri giocatori in tempo reale. MTA include anche un editor di mappa, che permette di aggiungere oggetti alla mappa di San Andreas. Voci correlate http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=20 modifica *Colonna sonora di GTA: San Andreas *Personaggi di Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=21 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-ps2release_1-0 ^'] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for PlayStation 2 – Release Summary in ''GameSpot. CNET Networks. URL consultato in data 3 febbraio 2008. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-2 '''^] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for PC – Release Summary in GameSpot. CNET Networks. URL consultato in data 3 febbraio 2008. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-3 ^'] Eric Twelker. Rockstar Games Brings Full Line-up to Steam in ''Steam. Valve Corporation, 4 gennaio 2007. URL consultato in data 5 gennaio 2007. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-4 '''^] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for Xbox – Release Summary in GameSpot. CNET Networks. URL consultato in data 3 febbraio 2008. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-5 ^'] GTA IV Overtakes San Andreas in Lifetime Sales. ''Kotaku.com, 15 settembre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-6 '''^] Città e contee di GTA San Andreas #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-Gamespot_rewiew_7-0 ^'] [http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/gta4/review.html ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas per PlayStation 2]. URL consultato in data 24 marzo 2009. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-IGN_best_2004_8-0 '''^] IGN - The best of 2004. URL consultato in data 9 aprile 2009. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-9 ^'] ''Guinness World Records 2009 Gamer's Edition, pagg. 108–109, ISBN 1-904994-45-8 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-feldman_10-0 '''^] Clinton calls for federal game regulation in GameSpot. URL consultato in data 14 luglio 2005. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-11 ^'] GTA, sesso per 20 milioni di dollari #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-12 '^] Radio di GTA San Andreas #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-13 ^'''] Inserire i propri mp3 in Gta San Andreas #^''' a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am an ao ap aq ar Canzone non presente nella raccolta Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Official Soundtrack Box Set #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-15 ^'] Gang di GTA San Andreas #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-16 '^] Miti e leggende di San Andreas #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-17 ^'] Scan della rivista #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-18 '^] Misteri inesistenti su Gta-Expert.it #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-19 ^'] Pagina di GTA-Expert che illustra l'Epsilon Program #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-20 '^] Sito ufficiale sull'Epsilon Program #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-21 ^'] Traduzione italiana del sito ufficiale sull'Epsilon Program #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas#cite_ref-22 '^] Pagina di GTA-Series che smentisce passo per passo la leggenda dell'Epsilon Program Altri progetti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas&action=edit&section=22 modifica